No Time, No Choice
by Millennium Keyboard
Summary: Ryou has arranged to meet with Malik, to the disgust of Bakura. Bakura decides that its time to step in and keep Ryou from going with a little TLC...  Tendershipping Oneshot, BakuraxRyou.


"Where do you think your going?"

That question. Demanding, vicious, the curl of a growl locked within those words. Their mere mention harboured the power to stop tiptoeing feet in their tracks. The trainers squeaked on the floor, causing their owner to blush a little. Over his back was a rucksack, a small brown one that looked like it had been through a gale and lived. The boy looked down and curled his foot, feeling nervous about replying to his more dominant.

"Answer me."It wasn't a hard life, he knew. The dominance from his lover was sometimes extended and cruel, making the boy feel like a captive in his own home. However, they were protective, sometimes showing signs of love and compassion for the smaller boy. It was hard to tell when each emotion would appear, but when his dominant got what he wanted, the mood seemed to swing back into one of happiness.

"Are you listening?" That tone was becoming more dangerous, a tone that could send shivers up spines. One travelled up the boys back then, making his eyes flutter slightly in fear.

"Yes." He managed to reply, turning to face his taller self. The yami stepped forward, reaching out and gripping the rucksack by the handle. This way he could pull the Hikari closer, showing more demanding attention.

"Where are you going?" The yami asked again, snarling a little as he forced the boy to look at him. The boy whimpered, struggling in the dominants grasp.

"I-Im meeting up with Malik," The boy managed to gasp, "W-we have to finish our assignment!"

The yami released the boy, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

"What about me?" The yami asked, his fangs becoming dangerously visible, "Did you not ask for some TLC?""That was earlier," The boy bit back, surprised he could find such confidence in his voice, "But you were watching that wretched hockey match on the television-" Again the boy was cut off, his yami kneeling down and taking him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Well, you asked for it, do you not want it?" That was a hard question to reply to, the Hikari realised. If he said yes then he wouldn't be able to visit Malik, and what about their assignment that was due in next week? But if he said no, his yami may as well shun him forever, and their relationship would be in ruins. The Hikari thought hard, closing his eyes slightly, before giving a trembling nod.

"I-I want it," the boy whispered. The yami smirked and stood up, stepping over the crumpled form and walking towards the door. Out of nowhere he seemed to pull the house key, locking the door and throwing the key nearby onto the table. The Hikari whimpered, wondering to himself why he was acting like this. He was afraid to receive love, it seemed. His yami was also acting pretty strange, showing more possessive dominance than usual. Did it bother him as much that the hikari was going to enjoy the company of someone else when he had no one?

The boy's thoughts disappeared suddenly as the yami picked him up bridal-style, carrying him through to their room. Well, it was their room now, previously just being his, but since the spark of their relationship, he had no private rooms to hide his fears inside. Despite himself, he cuddled into his yami's warm neck, breathing cool air across it. The yami grinned darkly at the boys relaxing state, and gently lowered him onto the bed. In order to make the Hikari more comfortable, he whipped the rucksack from his arm and threw it to the floor. That way it would be more comfortable for them to not have that blasted bag butting in. The Hikari breathed in and ran his tongue over his lips, giving his dry throat a chance to speak.

"Bakura…"

"Shh," The demon growled, a smile on his face that could cause angels to turn to stone and crumble. That's how the boy felt inside, his fears and anxious thoughts seemed to crumble under his gaze, and brought back the love to his brain. The boy cleared his throat again."Bakura… please…"

It was a beg, a plead for help. The help only he could provide to make the situation better. The yami snickered at the back of his throat, one that was a minor version of his trademark cackle.

"We'll start with an oral exam," The yami purred, and before the boy could argue, he was upon him, his mouth tearing away the lips to shove his tongue inside. It quickly found its playmate and took its dominance over the other, making both their mouths sweaty and warm.

The boy moaned loudly, wrapping his armed around his yami's neck and pulling him deeper. Times like this he could forget the world and enjoy himself. He let out a loud squeak of surprise as the yami's hands wandered like lost architects up the boys bony stomach, pinching at his nipples. The boys body was very cold, the yami realised, but was warming up considerably with the attention. No wonder the boy called him a walking hot-water-bottle. Seeing the boy occupied with his mouth and hands, The yami dropped one hand down to the hem of the boys navy shirt, pulling at it to try and lift it off. They had to part in their kiss for the moment to get it over his head, and at the same time the yami discarded his own shirt, throwing both shirts onto the floor carelessly. The boy took a breath before his lips were attacked again, the yami pressing his bare chest to his own. The heat from the yami's body made him shiver, his nickname definitely served him well. The lips left his for a moment as the demons lips attacked his jaw bone, leaving little bite marks as he went. On his way down he discovered a patch of skin by the collarbone, and earnestly sucked hard on it, making his Hikari gasp in surprise and pain. After a minute of hard sucking on the skin the yami removed his lips to reveal a large purple mark which tingled as the air hit it. The yami worked his way back up to the boys lips, growling gently, "That mark says you belong to me. Anyone else touches you and I will drown them in their own blood."

The Hikari couldn't reply to this, he was panting too hard from the attention he was getting. He could only gently nod as the yami savaged his lips for the uptempth time that evening, forcing his tongue through and rubbing it against the roof of the boys mouth. The boy let out a moan and his fingers reached up to the yami's shoulders, lightly massaging them with his fingertips. His palms had grown sweaty and the warmth wasn't helping at all.

The yami began investigating the body with his hands, running them over the boys ribcage and stomach, rubbing his lower chest a little which received a whine from the boys mouth. The Hikari had no choice but to be passive, letting his stronger self dominate him entirely. One of the boys hands slipped off the back and reached for his yami's wrist, lightly pulling the wrist down the body. The yami obliged, shaking the hand from his wrist and sliding his palm down into the boys trousers. The Hikari's nails scratched the taller boys back, a desperate plea emerging.

"Please.. Bakura…"

The demon was only too happy to get going, ripping back the covers of the bed and slipping them both inside. He proceeded to kick off his own trousers and underwear and used his free hand to remove the others, all the while kissing at the boys mouth. How he had been craving this! His vacant hand appeared and the yami put it in the boys mouth, wetting it with his saliva before reaching back down and putting one finger in. There was no reaction or protest, so the second finger went in and began stretching. The boy gasped and grabbed his yami's head, forcing his lips back down onto his. The Hikari was so caught up in the kissing that he didn't notice the third finger enter him and eventually the 3 pulling out. The yami broke their never ending kiss to grin at his captive, "I'm going in."

That was all the warning he received, as the yami pushed straight into his Hikari, getting a loud moan as a reply. He tested himself for a minute or two, making sure that the boy wasn't in too much pain. Luckily, he wasn't, so the yami laid his lips along the boys neck, trying not to cause pain through the love-bite. One of the boys hands slipped from its position on the yami's back and interlaced with the look-alikes free hand, squeezing it a little in comfort. The yami's other hand focused on the boys abused member, and began pumping as the thrusting started. The boy let out various whimpers and cries as they proceeded, the yami just panting madly. All the while the yami's lips never left the jawbone of the boy, nibbling and licking that area as it moved repeatedly with the boys various noises.

"R-Ryou," The yami said through gritted teeth, continuing the movement.

"Ba-Bak-" The boy whined, flexing his fingers in the interlaced hand, "Ba-BAKUR-AH!" The scream that erupted from the boy carried him on his tidal wave, causing him to grow tighter. The tightness pushed the yami to his peak too.

"Fu-" Was all he got out as he filled the boy up. They both laid panting, their hands still interlaced, before the yami pulled himself up to lay beside the boy. The boy cuddled up against him, the yami kissing his forehead.

"I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"Only just."

"Well you were having a good time. I was watching your face."

"I always enjoy it, Bakura. I was just nervous at first.""Nervous?""I was scared about your anger - I thought you were going to attack me or something."Lips pressed against the boys forehead for a second time, causing the boy's eyes to flutter shut and sigh.

"I don't like being left on my own, Ryou. I enjoy spending time with you."

"As do I with you. I wish we could do this more often but most of the time there… well, isn't any time…"

"We have time. You just need to ask, Ryou. I love doing this with you. Just because I get angry sometimes doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you."The two cuddled closer, listening to their own heartbeats, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
